


Love Bites and Fondue

by gray_autumn_sky



Series: Set in Storybrooke, Canon Divergent [34]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9940820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: During a power outage, Regina and Robin have a night in with fondue and things get smutty.





	

A streak of lightening illuminates the sky and a smile tugs onto Regina’s lights as the headlights of Robin’s truck shine through the window—and her chest flutters with excitement. Catching her lip teeth, she pours two glasses of red wine—and when Robin comes in through the back door, her smile grow coy.

“The power’s out,” she says, turning to face him—and watching as his eyes trail slowly down her, taking in the black lacy chemise that just barely covers her. “And the boys are still with Snow and David. They kept them because of the storm.”

“So we’re… alone.”

“Yes,” she confirms, taking a few steps toward him. She presses her hands to his chest and pushes her fingers beneath his coat, pushing it off his shoulders and tossing it onto the counter. “Are you hungry?”

She watches as he swallows, his eyes shifting down between them—still focused on the lace chemise. “That depends…”

Her smile curls upward as her eyebrows arch, and she takes a few steps back, letting her hands slide down his thermal and her fingertips press to his chest as her eyes shift to meet his. “Since the power is out,” she begins, her voice low as she takes a step back. “I had to improvise.” Stepping back, she catches his hand, choosing one glass of wine for herself while he takes the other, and then she gives his hand a tug, leading him into the living room where a fire crackles and pops and candles line the mantle and surround the hearth. The couch is pushed out of the way and a blanket is spread out in its place, and on the coffee table is a little fondue pot with candles beneath it and a plate of fruit at its side. “I hope you’re in the mood for something sweet.”

Robin responds by kissing her—he pulls her to him and his hand slips over the lacy back of the chemise, his hand warming her skin and shiver running down her spine. Her arms link around his neck and she leans into him, momentarily getting lost in his kiss—and then, reluctantly, she pulls back.

“We could always… skip dinner,” he suggests as he tries to draw her back to him—and laughing as she steps around him.

“And waste all my hard work?” She asks, kneeling down onto the blanket. “I don’t think so. Besides, this is all a part of a plan.” She offers him a sultry little grin and holds out her hand to him. “We have all night. Now, come on. Take off your shoes and join me.”

Robin does as he’s told, quickly kicking off his shoes—and pulling off his olive green thermal for good measure. She laughs a little at his exuberance and when he joins her on the blanket, and her hands slip over his shoulders. “What do you want to start with?”

“You,” he replies in a husky voice as his hand slide over her hip.

And again, she laughs and shakes her head. “Not yet,” she tells him as she swats away his hand.

“You greet me dressed like that and…”

“And expect you to enjoy the view.”

“Oh,” he breathes out again, swallowing hard as his eyes trail downward. “I am.”

She reaches around him for one of the skewers and she grins as he leans back on his elbows—a smile drawing onto his lips and he sips the wine. She dips a strawberry into red wine infused dark chocolate, swirling it and letting the chocolate surround the fruit; and then she lifts it, and when  a droplet of chocolate falls from the strawberry, she catches it with her finger—and she watches as Robin watches her lick it off.

Hovering over him, she brings the strawberry to his lips and waits for him to bite into it—and then, she pulls the rest of the strawberry from the skewer with her teeth, and smiles. 

Fanning out a cloth onto the blanket, she sets the fondue pot on top of it, and to its side, she sets the plate of fruit—and then, she slides down beside him. Robin’s arm folds loosely around her and his hand slides to her ass, kneading gently at the soft skin and watching as she stabs another strawberry with the skewer and covers it with chocolate.  She brings it to his lips and he takes a breath, gabbing a little harder at her ass as she traces his lips with the strawberry, covering them in chocolate.

 When he leans in to bite the strawberry, she pulls it away teasingly, laughing softly as a smile stretches over her lips—and she bites into the strawberry and then gives him the rest—and then, her lips come down over his. She sucks the chocolate off of his top lip and then nips at his bottom lip, drawing back and tugging gently.

Robin reaches for a strawberry, dipping it into the chocolate. Her hand presses to his chest as she leans in a little—and when he turns back to her, he dabs it to her chin, purposely missing her lips. She can’t help but grin as he licks the away the spot of chocolate and then he drags the fruit down over her throat. Her head falls back and a little whimper escapes her as her breath catches in her chest, his lips follow suit.

Her hands slip beneath his tank top and in one fluid motion, he tugs it off and returns his lips back to her skin, sliding up her jaw and to her ear lobe—and she laughs when he nips at her earlobe.

A crash of rolling thunder rumbles as his hand slides up her thigh—and she can feel him grin against her skin as his fingers are surrounded by the wet warmth between her legs. She arches her back and his fingers sink deeper and his thumb presses to her clit. Swallowing hard, she lifts her head—and their eyes meet. A coy little smile stretches over his lips as he stares into her eyes as his fingers move in and out of her, his thumb pressing harder as it moves in a circular motion. Slowly, her fingers tug at his belt and her hand slips into his pants, and a low groan escapes him. His eyes flutter and his fingers move faster—and when his fingers curl inside of her, her head drops forward and her teeth press into his shoulder.

And from there, the wine and the fondue, and any idea of taking things slowly, are completely forgotten.


End file.
